


Devil may care

by SmoothieM



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Step-Devil, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothieM/pseuds/SmoothieM
Summary: Established Deckerstar; When Chloe receives a worried call from Trixie’s school, she and Lucifer rush there as fast as they can. Little did they know what caused the trouble.





	Devil may care

They were supposed to be on a stakeout. An “extraordinarily boring stakeout for an extraordinarily boring case” Lucifer had named it, to which Chloe could only roll her eyes. Somethings would never change, and a part of her was glad about it, as so much had changed in her life; a year ago she had seen Lucifer’s devil face and learned about the reality of everything he had said. It has turned everything upside down for her, but after a while she got over it and accepted the fact that not just all the so-they-seemed metaphors were real, but also that she was in love with the real and actual devil and he with her. Not that it was an easy thing to admit for either of them, but eventually, there was no more hiding behind excuses and they finally gave it a go to find that they very much enjoyed it. Chloe soon established rules for when they were working which he accepted, but only with plenty of complaining and he obviously wouldn’t be him without a little rebellion against them now and then. For the past few months they have been like a little family and it felt just right.  
Although Chloe’s life was completely changed, Lucifer was still the person he has been, well, ever, so naturally, he still didn’t exactly find sitting in a car for hours and doing nothing but waiting very appealing. His hand found hers and then moved to her thigh, gently stroking it. His entire body came closer and closer; Chloe tried her best to ignore him as this usually made him stop, but not this time. His lips found her neck and gently sucked on her skin and it took all her self-control not to mourn.  
“Lucifer, we are working...”  
“No, we are waiting. May as well use the time nicely...” he mumbled against her skin and she shook her head.  
“This is not happing”  
“Your body is saying something else” he purred in her ear, sending shivers and goosebumbs all over her. The Detective forced herself to just stare straight of the window, biting her lip to not give any kind of verbal approval, while he continued teasing her. Normally she wouldn’t give in, but it has been three hours and nothing has happened yet, and even she started to get bored. After a few minutes and doing her best to ignore the more than pleasant touches to which her body reacted intuitively anyway, she sighed and turned her head towards him so he could kiss her. With a smug, devilish grin, he gladly took the offer. Nothing gave him more satisfaction than breaking the rules and satisfy his detective at the same time. But as so often, God had a different plan for them, for Chloe’s phone rang annoyingly.  
“Excuse me...” she mumbled and freed herself from his touch and he sighed frustratedly. “Do you really have to take this??”  
“We are still on Duty, remember?” She took her phone and frowned when the number wasn’t the LAPD.  
“Hello? … Yes, I am Trixie’s mom. … What happened, is she okay?? … Hmmh... Yes, sure, I am on my way right now. Bye”  
“What was that all about?” Lucifer asked, a worrying sound in his voice. He and Trixie had become heart-meltingly close in the past months and he couldn’t deny how much he cared for her any longer.  
“That was Trixie’s school, something has happened, they only want to tell me in person though. We need to go” She already started the car and reversed aggressively.  
“Is she hurt?! Do you want me to fly you, that would be much quicker!”  
“They said she is fine, apparently it is something she has done. She didn’t take anything weird with her to school that you ‘forgot’ to tell me about, did she?”  
“No, not that I would be aware of”  
“And you didn’t teach her any more loophole swear words?”  
“I don’t think so. Why are you assuming that I have something to do with this, anyway?”  
“Just a gut feeling. You two have been spending a lot of time together recently”  
“Well excuse me for bounding with your offspring! I thought that is what you wanted”  
“It is and I love it, it is just your... Luciferness can be very... contaminating”  
“I suppose the child did learn a thing or two from me. Hm, maybe she started a rebellion against her teachers? That certainly sounds like something I would approve of”  
“Why would you think that?!”  
“Ah, she may have asked about the rebellion against my father a couple of days ago...”  
“And you told her”  
“Of course I did, who could say no to her eyes? I blame you really for passing them on to her”  
She rolled her eyes, suppressing that little smile that tried to steal onto her face.  
“Of course. Well, let’s just hope that whatever it is, it is some trouble I can talk her out of”  
“Bribing always works too I find”  
“You know damn well that I can’t bribe her principal, and neither should you, we are working for the LAPD after all”  
“True, but that doesn’t stop me from announcing to make a generous donation, now does it?”  
“Fine, so that’s Plan B then”  
“If giving me five minutes alone with her would be Plan A, I could--”  
“No, that is Plan C if it is a Plan at all!” She knew he had his natural charms anyone really responded too and his powers came in handy quite a lot, but still she hated to see him flirt others who wanted to get into his pants, even if he only did it to help her. Not that she was jealous or something, she simply didn’t want to rely on him doing the dirty work all too much. Or so she told herself.  
“Maybe it isn’t such a big deal anyway, maybe we are just being a bit... overprotective?” she asked uncertainly, earning a frown from her partner.  
“Absolutely not! It is not like we are threatening her teachers, we are merely... talking through options”  
“Sure, I mean that’s normal, isn’t it?”  
“Absolutely, I am sure all parents think about bribing their teachers to leave their off springs alone. Or well, parent and step-devil, in our case”  
She smiled lovingly at him. One night a few weeks ago, Trixie announced that she considered Lucifer as part of the family and came up with the term ‘Step-devil’. It stuck immediately with all of them and Chloe would never forget the proud sparkle in his eyes which he has been denying ever since. 

The car pulled up in front of Trixie’s school and both Chloe and Lucifer walked in as fast as they could without running, finding the Spawn sitting on a bench in front of the principal’s office.  
“Monkey! What happened?” The mother kneeled in front of her daughter, Lucifer standing right next to her.  
“I did nothing, I swear!”  
“If you have done nothing, why were we called in this urgently”  
“I mean, I did nothing wrong...” The apologetic smile was met by Chloe’s What-did-you-do face, but before she could ask any more questions, the principal Ms Beck stepped out of her office.  
“Are you Trixie’s mother? Come in, please” Her tone was annoyed as though she hated every second of her job. She probably did.  
“Can you stay with her, please?” Chloe asked Lucifer as she got up and got an “Of course, darling!” back before walking into the office, bracing herself for whatever news would come next. 

She walked in, finding another woman sitting at the desk; she must have been in her fifties with a big cross hanging around her neck. Ms Benson. Of course it was her, she hated Trixie’s gut ever since the day Maze has send her in with Pot Brownies which nearly killed her.  
“Ms Decker, Ms Benson was the one bringing certain... incidents to our attention”  
“What incidents exactly?”  
“Well, where do I begin!” the teacher got up, looking clearly enraged. “I have reason to believe that your daughter and probably your entire family is in some kind of satanic cult with all the devil-talk going on! A few months ago, I heard her tell her friends that her mother was finally together with ‘Lucifer’, the devil himself! She refers to him as if he was her friend! ‘Lucifer helped me with my homework, Lucifer told me this, I asked Lucifer to do that for me’ etcetera. And today, she defended the devil in my class, saying that he was a good person who only ever wanted to be free and that it was our Lord and Saviour himself who wronged him! Can you believe this blasphemy?” She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, then quickly let her hand move from her forehead to chest, then from one shoulder to the other. Of course Trixie’s teacher was ultra religious.  
“Ms Decker, I usually have no interest into poking around family lives, but I have reason to believe that you are involving poor little Trixie into satanic circles which are not save for children, and as such I see myself forced to report it to the Child Protection Service --”  
“Hold up right there! I believe this is nothing but a misunderstanding.” Chloe interfered quickly. Calling CPS?? The woman seemed to have clearly lost it! “You see, my boyfriend’s name is Lucifer, and it is him who she is talking about. And well, she does adore him, but not for any religious reasons. He... knows the Bible quite well and so she is familiar with the story of the fall and simply made her mind up about it. Is this so wrong?”  
The Lady took the air in sharply, as if she could not believe her ears.  
“You expect me to believe that someone out there named their child Lucifer?!”  
“They are a troubled family”  
“Clearly”  
“I assure the both of you, we are not Satanists and Trixie is perfectly saved. And frankly, I don’t see why this is such a big deal so that I had to leave work when my child obviously did nothing wrong.”  
“Ms Decker, we want to believe you, but we can’t take potential violations of child care lightly!”, Principal Beck threw in.  
“Luckily I brought proof. He is sitting right outside this office” 

 

Meanwhile, Lucifer sat down next to Trixie who immediately hugged him from the side, and he patted her back.  
“Now, what is it that you didn’t do wrong, Child?”  
Trixie sighed. “We were talking about good and evil in my Philosophy class, and Trevor brought up God and the Devil as examples, so I told him that you are actually good and that it is God who is wrong about many things, and everyone disagreed but what do they know? And now my class thinks I am in some kind of cult and they called Mommy in”  
“That is preposterous! They are trying to punish you for speaking the truth?? I thought this was supposed to be a learning institution, not some kind of brainwash center!”  
“I know, that is what I said too. They just don’t get it”  
“You are clearly smarter than the rest of them. Ignore them! And, for what it is worth, thanks for standing up for me and trying to clear my name. I’m afraid the last few millennia have done too much damage though for one child to repair, but I nevertheless appreciate the attempt”  
“Lucifer, why do you tell everybody you are the devil even if you know they don’t believe you? Wouldn’t it be easier if you left that part out?”  
“You know as well that I do that I don’t lie, and creating a new identity for myself would very much qualify”  
“But isn’t it exhausting to be never believed? It causes so much trouble to try and make them understand...”  
“I got used to it. You, on the other hand, don’t need to. Who cares what the others think of me when I tell them who I am? I certainly don’t, and neither should you. All that matters is that you and your mother know the truth”  
“It is not very fair!”  
“Well, welcome to the eternal punishment that is my life. That is what you get for defying the Almighty”  
“Do you think you and your Dad can ever make up? Isn’t God all about forgiveness?”  
“I... I am not sure... For now, I am more than happy with the way things are”  
“Speaking of happy, when will you finally propose to Mommy anyway, I can’t wait to have an official Step-Devil!”  
Before she finished the sentence, the door opened and her Mom, her teacher, and the principal came onto the hallway just in time to hear the end of her sentence.  
“This!” Ms Benson said, “This is exactly what I am talking about, always the weird obsession with the devil!”  
“And who could blame her?” Lucifer purred, standing up. “Allow me to introduce myself. Lucifer Morningstar” He shook her hand, his eyes starring right into hers, and when she didn’t protest but just smiled like a crushing schoolgirl, Chloe knew he had her in control. He went on: “I am afraid all of this is my fault, really”  
“This is a joke, right?” Ms Beck said and was right met with his eyes too.  
“Why, no. Why would anyone choose to claim to be the Devil if he isn’t, hmm? But not to worry, I assure you, I am retired. Now, I am an expert of punishment nonetheless, and I am not quite sure why poor Trixie is being denied valuable learning time for doing nothing but exercising her right to voice an opinion, a fact really. I mean this is a school, or am I mistaken?”  
“Why, no, Mr Morningstar...”  
“So do all children who speak up get punished? What about this Trevor-Kid, did his parents get called in because he was defending dear old D- God?”  
“I mean... No...”  
“So why calling in Detective Decker then? Hmm? Why disrupting the very important work she is doing to make this city a better place for actions that are completely justified and dare I say encouraged in other situations? That seems rather arbitrary to me, almost discriminating against a certain set of beliefs! Besides, since when are religious discussions permitted in public schools? Are you manipulating our children? I am sure the School Inspector would just love to hear about this, don’t you think, dear?”  
Chloe just nodded, holding Trixie’s hand who was now standing by her side, both of them trying their best not to grin. It hardly worked, but the teachers were too caught up in Lucifer’s act to notice.  
“I am sure that won’t be necessary” the principal assured quickly, suddenly pale.  
“Right, but maybe an apology would be appropriate, wouldn’t you agree?”  
“That would be absolutely appropriate!” Ms Beck agreed quickly, nodding, then gesturing Ms Benson to do as asked. Without protest, she flushed her brightest smile: “Detective Decker, I am so sorry to have bothered you with such a minor incident! If I had any idea what a charming, handsome man you had in your life... well it would have never occurred to me to think badly of you! And Trixie, my greatest apologies for not respecting your opinion!”  
Lucifer didn’t say anything, just looked at her expectedly, both eyebrows raised.  
“Of course”, she continued after noticing the pressing expression, “your hard work will be honored and you will receive an A for the entire period”  
Another look.  
“For the week”  
Lucifer took a step closer.  
“The entire semester!”  
He finally nodded satisfied and Trixie grinned. “Thank you, Ms Benson. May I return to class then?”  
“But of course, sweetheart!”  
She quickly hugged her mom and Lucifer, said thank you and Goodbye, before walking to the cafeteria for her lunch break, a bright grin on her lips. She loved when he did this. 

“What an extraordinary child she is! So charming, so...” The principal said again, and Ms Bennson completed her sentence: “So beautiful”  
Chloe knew they weren’t talking about Trixie any more, rolling her eyes. Sometimes she almost felt sorry for the people whose IQ sank down to 40 when Lucifer was around. But not today.  
“Is it all then?” She asked patiently.  
“Indeed, Ms Decker, Mr Morningstar” For a second Chloe almost expected her to give him her number, but both Ladies simply stared at him as if he was the last piece of chocolate. He didn’t even acknowledge it.  
“Splendid, our work here is done then. Shall we, Love?”  
Without further comments, they quickly left the building, only stopping once they reached the car.  
“Listen, Lucifer...” Chloe began, but was interrupted. “I know, I know, you don’t like it when I play my ‘mind-games’ with people, but this time-” Now it was her turn to interrupt him with a kiss. Surprised, he shut up immediately.  
“I love you so much. Thank you for helping her out”  
“My pleasure. She really did nothing wrong and, well, I guess you were right about this kind of being on me”  
“No, it is not, neither of you did anything wrong. Although we do have to teach her about when it is appropriate to play devil’s advocate – quite literally – and when it is better to not mention that her Mom is dating him...”  
“Maybe tonight over some chocolate cake, then? You know, for standing up for me...”  
“Right. I am sure she would love that”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't come up with the term step-devil but saw it around and loved it, so credit to whoever had this brilliant idea! I hope you liked it!


End file.
